Like father like son
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Teddy needs someone to talk to and finds a truly unlikely conversational partner. But that's exactly what he needs to figure that problem out.  Teddy/James Sirius, Remus/Sirius and mentioned Albus Severus/Scorpius  Full story has two chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so I hope the characters aren't OOC... Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Like father like son**

**Chapter 1  
**

Teddy Lupin was an unusual boy. First of all he was a Metamorphmagus which meant he could change his appearance at any time. He usually did that with his hair, which changed colour to match his emotions. Red usually meant he was embarrassed, yellow meant he was nervous and blue that he was content. There were of course lots of other colours, all in different shades to match his different moods.

Second, Teddy was raised by his grandmother and godfather, because his parents had died in the second War against Voldemort. Teddy didn't remember his parents – they died when he was barely six month old – but he heard a lot about them from this Gran and Harry, his godfather.

And thirdly, Teddy had, when he was 20 years old, discovered that he preferred men over women, which had come as quite a shock to him and Victoire Weasley, who had been his girlfriend at the time.

Now Teddy could live with the fact that he was gay, but – and that was the fourth reason why he was unusual – when he was 23 years old, Teddy discovered that he not only liked men, no he liked his 16 years old god brother, James Potter.

Teddy was used to talk with his Gran or Harry about his personal problems, but with _that_ certain problem, he could talk with neither. He couldn't talk with Harry about it. _That_ would certainly be a funny conversation. "Hi Harry. Listen, I ditched Victoire because I realised I'm gay and in love with your son, what should I do about that?" Yeah that would definitely be helpful.

And he didn't wanna talk with his Gran about it either, seeing as she was getting old and might get a heart attack from the shock. Teddy always missed his parents and wished they were still alive, but with him having that problem, he desperately wanted to talk to them, or better said, he wanted to talk to his father, Remus Lupin. He needed a father-son talk.

He was currently pacing the living room of his apartment, muttering to himself "I really wanna talk to my dad" whilst knowing that it wasn't possible, when he suddenly heard movements behind him. He turned around and nearly jumped in shock. In the doorway leading to the kitchen leaned Remus Lupin, a smile on his face and looking more or less alive. Teddy was contemplating whether he had gone mad or worse, was dead, when his dad talked to him.

"Hello son. Surprised to see me, I bet." Remus said, chuckling at Teddy's expression.

"Err…yes." Teddy managed to say. His eyes started to hurt, because he was too afraid to blink and find his dad gone.

"You called out to me. You said you needed to talk to me, so here I am." Remus explained.  
"Are you a ghost?"  
"Not quite, simply a spirit. I'm leaving once we talked."  
"But…but…_how_?"  
"Call it ancient magic. The dead watch over the living, over loved ones they left behind and when I heard you needed me, I came. So what do you need help with?"

"Erm…when you say you watch over us, does that mean you can see _everything_?"  
"And hear everything too. But don't worry; we don't watch all the time." Remus said laughing when he saw Teddy's shocked expression.

"Thank god…" Teddy muttered relieved, "Well the thing I need to talk with you about is rather personal…"

"I thought as much, but why don't you talk to Harry about this? I'm sure he could help you. He's been an excellent godfather from what I can tell."  
"Yes he is. He's great, but he can't help me with _this_ problem." Teddy replied blushing, his hair turning bright red. "Why not?"

"It involves his oldest son, James Potter."  
"Oh, what has he done this time? You know, I honestly don't think it was such a brilliant idea to name the grandson of a Marauder after two of them. He's bound to be trouble…" Remus said.

"Well yes, he causes trouble, but he didn't do anything this time… I did…"  
Remus looked mildly surprised, but mostly he looked like he knew what Teddy's problem was about.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Remus asked and after seeing Teddy's confused look, he explicated, "Falling in love with one of your best friends. Believe me, I know." Remus told Teddy, smiling compassionately.

"How did you know? How _can_ you know?" Teddy asked him taken aback.  
"I noticed how you look at James sometimes. It's similar to how I used to look at Sirius in fifth year."  
"You what? Wait, you mean the rumour is true? You and Sirius were…?"

"Yes we were dating. I didn't know there was a rumour…"  
"Well, it started when Harry found old pictures of his dad with both you and Sirius."  
"Oh, I see. You can tell them the rumour is true then. Me and Sirius were in love and still are actually."  
"He's with you?" Teddy asked surprised.

"Yes, just like Prongs and Lily. We're all back together." Remus said smiling, but when he noticed Teddy's sad expression, he continued on, "Wondering where your mother is?" he asked his son, who nodded.

"She's with her dad for most of the time. Or with Moody and other Order members who died." Remus explained, but Teddy still had that sad expression on his face.

"Look Teddy", Remus began and made sure his son was looking at him, "I did care about your mother. Don't doubt that, but Sirius is the love of my life. Nothing could ever change that. Dora knew. She knew what she was getting into. It's one of the reasons why I resisted her advances for so long, but she claimed she didn't care… I tried to love her, give her what she deserved, but it wasn't enough. But you must know that you were not a mistake or something of that sort. We both loved you and always will. Sirius is quite fond of you as well…" Remus added smiling.  
"Really?" Teddy asked amazed. Remus nodded his head. "Of course he is, you're my son. But back to your problem…Did you tell James how you feel about him?"

"No! I couldn't do that. It could destroy our friendship and Harry would hate me."  
Remus now looked truly shocked to hear these words leave his son's mouth. "Harry wouldn't hate you! He's an open person. And after all, he doesn't seem to mind Albus dating Scorpius, so why should he mind James dating you?"

"Because I'm his godson! James is my god brother, I should love him like a brother and not like…well…like…"  
"Like a lover?" Remus asked, finishing Teddy's sentence. Teddy blushed again, his hair turning back to the bright red and nodded.

"Teddy, you aren't blood related to James, there's nothing wrong with your feelings. The age difference certainly isn't problematic either. Dora was 13 years younger than me."  
"I know, I don't care about that, but…well…James wouldn't wanna date me anyway…" Teddy added looking gloomy.

"How can you be so sure of that? I never thought Sirius could return my feelings, but he did. If you never ask him, you'll never find out. Could you live with the fact of not knowing? Because I couldn't; that's why I told him. And believe me, it's one of the best things I've ever done. Show me that Gryffindor courage of yours."  
"Actually dad, I was in Hufflepuff." Teddy replied, almost smiling.  
"I know that, but you're my son, so it's bound to be there somewhere." Remus replied laughing.

"Talk to him. You might be surprised." he said, his eyes gleaming.  
"Do you know something I don't?" Teddy asked him, looking rather suspicious. Remus simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know Teddy _Remus_ Lupin; men named Sirius can't resist men called Remus…" he answered amused. "Or so I've been told."

Teddy stared at his father for a minute and then started to smile back. "I guess so. Even if they are only the middle names?" "That fact doesn't matter, trust me. Talk to him, okay. You deserve to be happy."  
"Thanks dad. So do you." Teddy replied, taking a step forwards, "Err…can I hug you or…"

"You can hug me." Remus answered. Teddy smiled and engulfed his dad in a big hug.  
"I love you dad." "Love you too son." "And if you happen to see mum, tell her I love her too." "I will do that. I've gotta go. Take care." Remus said and then disappeared.

Teddy looked at the spot where his dad had stood only a second before. After a while, he turned around, went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the flames. He stepped inside the now green flames, said "Potter Manor" and disappeared.

Remus had just returned from telling Tonks about her son, when he felt two arms hugging him from behind.  
"Like father like son, I guess." Sirius said.  
"You were listening to our conversation, I assume." Remus replied smiling.  
"Well, I was curious. He's a great kid."  
"Yeah, he definitely is."

Sirius turned Remus around, so he was now face to face.  
"I didn't expect anything less from you."  
"Well thanks for the compliment."  
"Anytime." Sirius whispered and kissed Remus, who returned the kiss happily.

"I still can't believe who his mother is though…" Sirius said after he pulled back.  
"Sirius…" Remus said warningly.  
"What? I mean, my baby cousin, Remus. My cousin!" Sirius repeated to make sure Remus got the point.

"Yes Sirius, I know. Will you give it a rest already?"  
"No! I mean how could you? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay! I had lost the love of my life, Dumbledore was dead…I just couldn't think straight anymore." Remus stated.  
"Straight, my ass! There's nothing straight about you!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I needed comfort. You can understand that, can't you?" Remus asked his lover.  
"Yeah, I guess I can. I'm sorry baby, but the thought of you with someone else…" "I know Sirius. It's okay." Remus replied, hugging Sirius tightly.

"Well, we're together now, that's all that matters. But wait…Tonks was a Metamorphmagus…" Sirius suddenly said, eyes gleaming, as though he just thought of the most brilliant prank ever.  
"Yes, she was. Why?" Remus asked cautionary. That look was never promising.

Sirius grinned at Remus slyly, "Did she sometimes transform into me?"  
"SIRIUS!" Remus exclaimed loudly, blushing scarlet.  
"Is that a 'Yes'?" Sirius asked coyly.  
"That's a 'Shut up or you'll sleep on the couch'!"

**A/N: Chapter 2 will follow shortly. It's written, but not on my computer yet. Give me two to three days and it should be up.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took longer than I thought... So originally I didn't think of a second chapter, but then I had the impression that the story deserves a happy-end, seeing as I'm a total sucker for them... Everything I read or write needs to have one... I'm happy with how it turned out and hope you will enjoy reading it. Again, I apologize for any OOC there might be. Rowling's character are rather complex...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it's characters. I do wish I would own Remus adn Sirius, but then again, who wouldn't?

**Chapter 2**

James Potter normally loved being home for the holidays, but this time, he wished he was back in Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room. There at least he wouldn't see his brother Albus making goo-goo eyes at Scorpius, whenever he saw him. Harry had allowed Albus to bring his boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy with him for the holiday, so that the whole family would get to know him better.

James still couldn't understand how his brother could date a Malfoy, but then again, being in Slytherin probably had some bad effects on Al after all. Now James probably wouldn't have minded if his brother was in love or not, because even if he didn't show it all that often, he loved his brother and wanted Al to be happy. And if that meant having a Malfoy in the house, then so be it. No, the real problem with Al's behaviour was, that James was also in love, but other than Al who was happily in love, James was hopelessly in love.

Falling in love with Teddy Lupin had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done, including all his pranks at school with his cousin and best friend Fred Weasley.  
A guy like Teddy would never love him back. After all, Teddy wasn't even gay!

It was a Tuesday morning when James' luck seemed to change. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, whilst glaring at Al and Scorpius' attempt to feed each other. Harry was concentrating on reading the newspaper and didn't seem to notice them or didn't _want _to notice them. Ginny was drinking tea and chatting with Lily.

James was about to excuse himself when the fireplace lightened up and Teddy Lupin appeared, dusting off his clothes.  
"Teddy, hi. Nice to see you. Do you want some breakfast?" Harry asked his godson.  
"No thank you Harry, I ate already. I'm here to talk to James." Teddy replied, looking at James, his hair turning yellow.

'Hmm, I wonder why Teddy's nervous.' James asked himself, before comprehending that Teddy wanted to talk to him.  
"Oh…ermm okay, what is it?" he asked. "Not here. Can we go to your room?" Teddy replied, his hair now turning orange.

'Embarrassed too?' Harry wondered, who had also noticed Teddy's mood changing hair colour.  
"Sure." James replied and stood up, heading up to his room, Teddy following him. Harry looked after them for a moment and then returned to his newspaper with a smile. Maybe Teddy did show some Gryffindor courage despite being a Hufflepuff.

James entered his room and closed the door after Teddy walked in.  
"So, did you enjoy your holidays?" Teddy asked, looking around the room, so he wouldn't have to look at James.  
"Not so much. Al and Malfoy are annoying as hell."  
"Your dad doesn't seem to mind these two dating." Teddy stated.  
"I don't mind them dating. It's just really frustrating when your younger brother has something you don't."  
"Ah, so you're jealous?" Teddy inquired sounding interested and a bit confused as well.  
"Not of them! I'm not interested in Malfoy!" James all but yelled, shuddering at the mere thought.

"That's not what I meant." Teddy replied, secretly being relieved that James wasn't interested in Scorpius, "What I meant was, are you jealous because Al is dating someone and you aren't?" Teddy bit his tongue to not add "You aren't seeing anyone, are you?"

James blushed but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess you can put it like that. It's not that Al doesn't deserve it or anything, it's just that…"  
"…that you want it as well?" Teddy finished for him.

"Yes. But anyway, what do you wanna talk about?" James asked, stirring the conversation away from a dangerous topic. Little did he know that the direction he was stirring was pretty much the one, he wanted to avoid.

Teddy sat down and gestured James to do the same. "I had an interesting chat with my dad this morning."  
James looked at Teddy compassionately. "Teddy, your dad is…"  
"…dead, yes I know. But I'm not going crazy, okay. I did talk to him. He said it was ancient magic that brought him, because I needed to talk to him."

"Why did you need to talk to your dad?" James asked before he could stop himself. 'Idiotic James, of course Teddy would love to talk to his parents for the even stupidest reasons!'  
"Oh, erm, sorry, of course you would want to speak to your dad, sorry I asked." James quickly added.

Teddy simply smiled at him in return. "Don't worry, James, I do miss my mum and dad, but I've got my Gran and Harry."  
"That's what I meant to ask. Why don't you talk to dad? He could help you out, couldn't he?"

Teddy shook his head. "Not with that problem, he couldn't. It would be rather…erm…uncomfortable for both him and me, to say the least."  
"Why? Did you do something bad?"  
"You could say that." Teddy answered before taking a deep breath to acquire some courage.

"I'm gay." Teddy confessed, looking down at his shoes. James' heart made a hopeful leap as soon as he heard these two beautiful words leave Teddy's equally beautiful lips.

"Oh…well…so is Al and dad doesn't mind." James said and decided to be a Gryffindor, "And neither did he care when I told him." he added; now also looking down at his feet.

James' declaration caused Teddy to look up. "You're what?" "I'm gay, too. So see, you're sexuality isn't an issue."  
"But my object of affection is." Teddy added quietly.

"Oh, so you fancy someone…" James replied crestfallen. 'So much about getting your hopes up. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes me! I'm his god brother. He cares about me like a brother!" James thought sadly.

"Yes I fancy someone. And I'm not sure if your dad would approve my choice. My dad thought he would…I'm worried as well, that the guy I fancy doesn't' return my feelings though." Teddy admitted.

"What? Why shouldn't he like you back?" James asked surprised. "As if someone couldn't love you, Teddy."  
Teddy smiled, pleased that James thought like that. "Thank you for the compliment." Teddy replied, causing James to panic. 'Did I just say that out _loud_?' Teddy didn't seem to notice James' panicked look and continued on, "The thing is, the guy probably sees me as some sort of older brother."  
"Huh!" James asked, snapping out of his panicked expression. "Why should he see you…wait a minute, you don't fancy Al, do you?" James asked stunned, hoping the answer would be 'No'. He didn't know what he would do, if his crush would end up fancying his brother!

Teddy in return looked mildly shaken. "No! I don't fancy Al! I fancy his brother!" Teddy nearly yelled, mustering up all his courage.  
"Al's brother? He doesn't have another brother, Lily's a girl and…" James rambled, obviously confused and apparently quite muddled by the simple thought of Teddy and Albus dating, that he couldn't think clearly anymore.

Teddy seemingly had enough. "Oh, for god's sake, I fancy you, you dolt!" he practically yelled. That seemed to finally make James see clear again.  
"Me? You fancy me?" he asked quaky, "This isn't a joke, is it? Because it sure as hell isn't a funny one and…" Teddy shut him up by kissing him.

When he pulled back, James was smiling at him like crazy.  
"It's not a joke. I really do like you, James Sirius Potter."  
"And I really like you too, Teddy Remus Lupin." James answered grinning, leaning forwards to kiss Teddy again.

Somewhere far away, at a place no man could reach alive, three men and a woman were watching the scene with big smiles on their faces.  
"Oh, they are so sweet!" Lily Potter squealed happily.  
"This is so great! Moony, that means we're related now!" her husband, James Potter, exclaimed happily.  
"Something like that, Prongs." Remus agreed laughing.

Sirius Black grinned at Remus, hugging him. "See, your son really is like his father. James's second name is Sirius after all."

Remus agreed, "Yeah, Remuses and Siriuses just can't resist one another, can they?"  
"You bet they can't." Sirius answered kissing his lover while at the same time James kissed Teddy.

THE END


End file.
